


Moon

by ShimadaGenji



Series: Sad one shots I keep writting at 1 am [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Rin is there but shes dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: Kakashi watches horrified as the sharingan takes it's next form.He watches as the world turns into blood red.This is hell.(Basically an What If Kakashi didn't pass out right after killing Rin)





	Moon

Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock.

He watched Rin’s face, reflecting the same horror in her features that he felt.

“Ka….ka…shi.” She managed to breathe out, coughing blood as her body trembled, starting to buckle under its own weight.

Kakashi closed his eyes, holding onto her shoulder, slowly pulling his arm out from her.

He lost his grip.

He tried to catch her again, missing, and watching as her corpse hit the floor with a thud.

His arm was covered in blood.

There was a hole in her chest.

Kakashi’s head hurt and the world spun. He felt his left eye burning, shedding tears, grief filling him to the brim and then overflowing.

There was a scream.

Kakashi thought it was his own, but realised that sound drowned out his shallow, sharp intakes of air.

The ninja surrounding him raised their weapons again. Kakashi stood there frozen, clutching his own head, torn between looking at Rin, Rin who he just killed, and the enemy who was probably going to finish him off.

He felt the ground tremble beneath his feet. He opened his arms out, trying to balance himself and caught sight of an enemy nin being thrown past him, impaled by something.

The echo of screams sounded in the air again, along with an animalistic howl.

There was someone else in the battlefield, someone fighting them.

He twisted around, legs trembling, threatening to give out.

His breath got caught up in his throat.

There was indeed another figure fighting.

The cloaked person howled and screamed and tore through ninja with nature itself, growing wood from around the shinobi, from themselves and using it to impale and tear apart the enemies’ bodies. Blood sprayed whenever they moved.

“Just get the girl!”

Kakashi heard one of the men yell. He turned back to where Rin’s body was, desperate to at least protect that. He stood over her, only his shaking arms to defend himself when the enemy tried to approach.

“Stop them!” He heard the men behind him yell.

He could feel the cloaked creature running in his direction, his entire body tensing up in fear.

They were fast.

He barely had time to see the figure cut a man in half and they were already only an arm length away from him.

Kakashi couldn’t move.

The figure’s face came up to his height, Kakashi could almost see the red eye inside the mask.

They passed straight through him.

Kakashi heard the screams behind him, and slowly forced his body to turn around, to watch the bloodbath continue as he was spared.

Watched the wood spring from the soil and into the skies, watched as bodies were cut up and destroyed like frail things. Dodged the splinters and bathed in the blood that rained on him from the massacre.

He did nothing but quake in fear as the number of survivors dwindled down until there was only Kakashi and the monster.

The figure turned to face him. It’s white masked painted red.

It growled, taking heavy steps towards him.

He couldn’t move.

It picked up the pace, crossing the distance between them easily.

He couldn’t move.

It threw a slab of wood at Kakashi, who only raised his arms to block. It exploded on impact, sending his sprawling on the floor, tumbling for several meters before skidding to a stop. Something must’ve broken, he tried to get back up he couldn’t support his weight up properly on his arms anymore.

He couldn’t move.

The figure grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up in the air. It wasn’t that much taller than him. It howled again, throwing Kakashi on the floor. Kakashi cried out, his back hitting the cracked floor painfully. The monster sat on top of him, grabbing him by the neck.

He wouldn’t move.

It screamed and wailed and shoved Kakashi against the floor and lifted his head back up and shoved it down again and again and again.

He wouldn’t move… he deserved this.

The creature sucked in heaving breaths, shaking as it clutched to Kakashi. Kakashi who only stared back, with still stinging his eyes. His red twisted eye reflected on the face of the person on top of him.

“Obito?” He asked tearfully.

He looked up at the empty red sky. He knew “sorry” wouldn’t bring the moon back.


End file.
